Mobile Powered Assault Armor
Mobile Powered Assault Armor is an extremely powerful and technologically advanced combat exoskeleton designed to vastly improve Terran strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and overall combat performance on all scales by offering a myriad of weaponry and devices at its disposal. Armor is often personalized through armor and visor art as well as custom fitted armor segments. Overview Originally developed for TFP Paladins and later for NOVA and ECLIPSE operatives by innovative weapon specialist, Kal Wardin, Mobile Powered Assault Armor is one of the most powerful and technologically advanced battlesuits in any Terran armory. The suit is designed to dramatically increase all physical properties of the soldier possessing it, including strength, speed, reflexes, agility, physiology, and combat awareness. The suit completely covers the wearer with full protective body armor. This includes shoulder and arm plates, armored gloves, chest and torso armor, and leg armor. The suit can also be modified to include an integrated Jetpack, Magnetic Boots, etc. Material Mobile Powered Assault Armor plating is composed of regenerative Bio-Steel, a very lightweight but extremely resilient material that not only serves to protects the wearer from harm, but also repairs itself when damaged through molecular realignment. This armor plating covers sections of the wearer including the legs, shoulders, abdomen, back, chest, and helmet; its primary function is to protect against rail projectile weaponry and other munitions like plasma or high-explosives. Armor Variants Mark I Initiated in 2551, the Mark I, or 'Sirius Mobile Powered Assault Armor', was one of the TFP's first experiments with powered exoskeletons. The Mark I took 10 years to develop, but was bulky and somewhat muscle-bound. The Mark I Prototype Exoskeleton improved the strength and stamina of the wearer and allowed a user to lift two tons (4,000 pounds) and run at 32 km/h (19.88 MPH) for extended periods of time. The Mark I also contained a cutting edge on board computer that could assist the wearer by transmitting tactical and communications information to the standard neural implant issued to a soldier, the suit however did not possess the ability to carry an A.I on board. The armor could be equipped with motion sensors, infrared scopes, and could be mounted with a 30mm mini-gun that fired on self-targeting armatures. Research and development for the Mark I was carried out at Section Three's headquarters in the CASTLE facility on Reach, however the final assembly of components were done at the Damascus Testing Facility on Chi Ceti IV. All existing models for the Mark I were used to outfit subjects of Project Orion, and shortly after its failure, blueprints for the Mark I Exoskeletons were later commandeered in their entirety by the ARM of Orion. Mark II The Mark II, or 'Clarent Mobile Powered Assault Armor', is the first major upgrade of the system and introduced a revolutionary technology for battlefield purposes: the ability to link a soldier and an AI together to provide the soldier instant intel in the field, along with other functions. In addition to major changes from the Mark I, hundreds of other technical improvements are incorporated into the Mark II: for example, the fusion packs used to power the suits are half again the size of their predecessors. The Mark II was fielded November 24, 2615 for the Paladin Project. Mark III The Mark III, or 'Excalibur Mobile Powered Assault Armor', is the third upgrade to the armor system, the Mark III once again introduces several technical improvements while refining advanced technologies introduced in the previous system. The first improvement made to the system is a faster recharge time on the suits' energy shield system so that the wearer does not have to remain in cover for an extended period of time. The second is improved synchronization between the suit and user, this allows the wearer to jump higher, run faster, and hit harder than one could previously. In addition, this equipment made medical kits obsolete for the wearer because of the integration of nanites that administer medical care through the armour. Components The armor features multiple layers which help enhance and protect the wearer. Energy Shielding The outermost layer consists of what is its most powerful protection system: A rechargeable shielding system which forms a protective layer around the armor and shields the user from most forms of heavy weaponry, unless the enemy weapon is within shield piercing range (recent improvements have rectified this problem so that shields protect the wearer regardless of range). The shields also protect the wearer from the intense heat generated by an atmospheric combat-insertion drop (also called "Burning In") into a planetary atmosphere, creating an iconic fire trail around them. However, energy shields are vulnerable to electromagnetic pulses and plasma projectiles, such as those from Protoss weaponry. Additionally, any attacks not traveling at a high enough velocity, like melee strikes from a knife or even an armored Infantryman's bare hands, may not trigger the shield systems at all. The shields work by constantly sending out frequency pulses around the user (similar to sonar) that detect the movement speed of all nearby objects. The armor's onboard computer then calculates the point of trajectory, velocity, and size. When the armor senses an incoming object possessing a dangerous level of velocity and/or size, the suit emits a powerful honeycomb lattice of plasma to the point of impact, melting or deflecting the object and rendering the user unharmed. If further dangerous objects continue to travel toward the armor, this process repeats until the shield capacitors are drained of energy. At this point, the armor begins to take damage. If the wearer takes cover, the shield capacitors will regenerate, and protective energy shielding will be fully re-established within several seconds. Shield strength depends on how many shield servos (boosters) the wearer has implanted into their custom armor. The shield emitters can be seen on the outside of the armor as bright glowing blue, white, and/or orange light strips. The light can be dampened down for stealth operations. Pauldrons While also serving as armor plating, shoulder pauldrons benefit the NOVA Mobile Powered Assault Armor's wearer in ways other than protection. Their interior contains advanced micro-computer systems that help the armor better manage its already efficient power allocation. Newer armor pauldrons with even more efficient micro-computers are awarded to operatives upon reaching certain ranks. These superior pauldrons permanently replace lesser ones on a wearer's armor, allowing increasingly more power to be diverted to armor upgrades for the Modular Upgrade System. Thus, the higher a wearer's rank, the more efficient their pauldrons are at helping to manage power and thereby granting more energy for more deadly armor upgrades. Synthetic Muscle System Beneath the armor plating is one of the battlesuit's deadliest features: Its synthetic muscle system. The synthetic muscle system is composed of many hexagonal-shaped neo-steel reinforced nano-fibers, all connected to form larger cords, which are in turn strung together with even more cords to create the muscle system. The nano-fibers react to constant electrical stimulation from the armor, causing them to move with the wearer. The synthetic muscles greatly improve the strength, speed, and reaction time of the wearer, allowing them to lift very heavy objects and excel in close combat against otherwise superior opponents. The muscle layer completely covers the wearer's body and provides total protection from weaker projectiles like cased rounds not assisted by rail propulsion. In addition, the nano-fibers that make up the synthetic muscle system possess self-replicating nanites, and the armor constantly deploys them when damage is done to the suit, allowing for full regeneration of damage. These nanites works in tandem with the bio-steel in the armor to effectively make the operative entirely self-sufficient. Additionally, it renders most EMP attacks against the suit completely futile and allows the soldier to engage in Overdrive Mode, enabling him/her to reach speeds of up to 75 mph. Most importantly, the synthetic muscles are able to completely absorb extremely intense G-forces and high-velocity impacts. This makes the synthetic muscle system vital to the wearer's survival whenever he is 'Burning In', as it absorbs the G-forces that would otherwise render the wearer unconscious when plummeting from thousands of feet above the ground at extremely high velocities, and then absorbs the tremendous force generated from the otherwise fatal impact upon their landing, keeping the wearer unharmed from a high-speed drop. This system also allows the wearer to jump from any height without fear of damage. NUBIOCHEM Beneath the synthetic muscle is a layer known as the Nuclear Biological Chemical (NUBIOCHEM) System. This layer is composed of a tight-fitting but flexible nanocomposite bodyglove. It helps seal out any and all external substances from the wearer, such as poisonous air, liquids, radiation, and even a hard vacuum. It also seals the suit's built-in oxygen, food, and water supplies from external particles, in order to facilitate long-term operations in any environment. The NUBIOCHEM system is also augmented with ultraviolet radiation emitters within the armor to further kill off any particulate organisms. Biolayer Interior The final and innermost layer is a soft biolayer that sits directly on the wearer's skin. This layer acts as an extra impact cushion and helps regulate temperature, fit, and moisture. It also provides a further tight, yet comfortable seal. Inside this layer are multiple sensors linked to the suit's computer; these sensors monitor the wearer's biometrics. Helmet Two core processor chips are implanted into the subjects skull in the rear of the head. This is essentially comparable to an on board computer using parts of the human brain for processing - when the connector at the rear of the subjects head and receptors in the brain link to the helmets on board sensors it creates the neural link needed to move the MJOLNIR suit. Protecting the wearer's head is an intuitive helmet that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. Another feature is the direct neural interface system which connects to the wearer's neural implants. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, imaging and video gear, and even its own NUBIOCHEM system, augmented with advanced air filters unique to the helmet. These filters take in air from outside the suit and filter out toxins, bacteria, viruses, and even radiation via a High-Efficiency Particulate Air (HEPA) filtration system. The filtered air (pure oxygen), can be breathed in immediately by the wearer or stored in the armor's compressed oxygen canisters for later use. The helmet contains the A.I housing as well, where a ship-borne A.I chip can be inserted, located on the back of the helmet. This helmet also contains a Heads Up Display (HUD), which shows information such as mission data, the individual's vital signs, Shield strength, orientation (gravitational field required), EMP recharge status, Planetary/vehicle/Starchart Maps, Navigational Compass, an ammunition counter, supply and oxygen levels, as well as the Identification Friend or Foe (IFF) display, which gives real-time information about where both enemy and friendly units are located. Also in the helmet is the most advanced multi-spectral communications gear available to the Near Orbit Vanguard Alliance. The helmet consists of multiple layers, the first of which is a Bio-Steel outer layer identical to the armor covering the rest of the suit. This outer layer includes two small panels which cover the wearer's eyes. These panels can be retracted back into the rest of the helmet to allow the user to see directly out. On these panels are blue eye slits of sorts. The wearer does not see straight through these slits, since they are actually optical cameras that are connected to the wearer's HUD. Underneath the armored layer is a teal-colored visor which displays the HUD. The visor is made of a type of durable bulletproof glass. The final layer is a mask that goes over the wearer's mouth. This mask supplies the wearer with oxygen, food, and water directly from the armor's storage areas. The HUD has a Aim-Assist system. The Aim Asssist System (AAS) can track the movements of a target for medium distances, provided that there is a Target-lock and that the user isn't moving at the same time. Features The armor may also contain a variety of features designed to help facilitate combat supremacy for the NOVA operative. Jetpack One of the armor's most useful potential features are the rechargeable propulsion jets that can be integrated into the back of the armor. When the wearer activates them, two panels on the suit's back extend out and propel him through the air. The jets can be turned on and off at any given time as long as there is energy within the jet's battery. The jets are useful for scaling buildings and rough terrain or ambushing enemy soldiers. When at full energy, the jets can immediately propel the wearer at more than 100 feet into the air, or can be used to levitate the wearer if he constantly fluctuates the on/off switch, which can be useful when aiming in mid-flight. Electro-Magnetic Pulse The Electro-Magnetic Pulse does exactly what it says it does, it shoots an energy pulse that disables any digitally controlled equippement. If shot at a soldier or walker, it will cease all of the functioning equipment it is wearing/carrying, like protective armor, rifles, handguns, energy weapons, and eny other equipement it has with it. The EMP will not harm or kill the person inside the armor, but any external armor or equipment will cease to function temporarily. Overdrive Another feature that aids the armor's impressive mobility is its rechargeable "Overdrive" Mode, which increases the speed and strength output of the armor's artificial muscle system, and is used to propel the user in a rampant and continuous sprinting speed of nearly 75 miles per hour. The Overdrive boost is vital for catching any fleeing targets or for covering vast terrain in a short amount of time, and it can be used often thanks to its large energy capacitors and fast recharge time. If used in conjunction with the jetpack, the wearer can cover immense amounts of terrain, as well as fly to extreme heights. Slow Time The slow time power is almost exclusively utilized only by Nova Commanders. Once installed into the MPAA, the suit is capable of projecting a Time Dialation field around the user so that he/she has more time to think before acting, meanwhile that people and objects around him/her slow down because of the effects of the Time Dialation field. Computer One of the most advanced pieces of equipment on the armor is the onboard computer. This computer regulates the Heads-Up Display (HUD), as well as the armor's link to the Tactical Network (TacNet). This TacNet computer displays orbital fleet communications, squad updates, and all tactical information related to the current operation. The TacNet also contains a motion-sensor tag system that tracks all known enemies and allies and displays the signatures on a miniature map. Additionally, the TacNet is synced with a requisition database to help soldiers select the deployable they want, though the requisition demands of officers have far more priority compared to the average soldier. The system also includes a complete overview of the user's medical status and internal suit temperature. The TacNet can link with a micro-computer stored within the soldier's weapons that provides info such as weapon accuracy, weapon type, and the amount of ammunition left both in the soldier's overall ammo reserves and within the wielded weapon's clip. All of this information is shown on a simplified, yet organized HUD format in order to prevent information overload during the heat of combat. The computer can sync its systems with distant command ships or bases via an encrypted "Armor Feed". This allows command staff to track an operation via live footage and relevant data taken from the view of the helmet's wearer. The computer has also been shown to intelligently and automatically intercept and decrypt specific short-range radio messages, such as those of enemy officers issuing orders to their troops. Lock-On In conjunction with the onboard computer, the armor is able to use another unique feature known as Lock-On. This feature allows the armor to sync with any NOVA weapon and optimize targeting calculations so that every shot fired hits the enemy even at extremely long range. If the enemy is in motion, the armor will physically orient itself (but never to a point that harms the wearer) so that the their weapon is directly facing the target; no matter how fast a target moves, it will always be acquired and open to attack. Unfortunately, Lock-On has a few drawbacks. It can only sync itself with a weapon for a limited amount of time, after which the ability's capacitors need to recharge; an enemy must also be scanned long enough prior to Lock-On for the armor to initiate the ability, which can often take too long in the most heated battles. But this can be mitigated if the enemy target has already been scanned by other allied soldiers or structures, in which case Lock-On is instantly usable. Also, the enemy must constantly be within clear line-of-sight for Lock-On to acquire its target; any obscurity in view, such as the enemy hiding behind a large object or rounding a corner, will disrupt Lock-On as it fails to register the target. Lastly, though Lock-On potentially allows the operative to make every shot count, the effectiveness of Lock-On is still dependent on the weapon itself in the situation- a nimble infantry unit can still dodge slow non-homing missiles from a missile launcher, and a shotgun's wide pellet spread is still ineffective at long range even though the weapon is directly facing the target. Automated Medical System A very important feature of the armor is its Automated Medical system (or Automed for short). The Automed system contains various miniature medical devices that allow it to heal the wearer if he is wounded, and keep him alert and active thereafter. It can rapidly heal burns, puncture wounds, lacerations, broken bones, and other serious injuries. The Automed System also dispenses painkillers and stimulation cocktails which help the soldier inside to stay alert, similar to the CMC Powered Combat Suit's Stimpack system. Another function of the Automed system is that it houses millions of controlled self-replicating nano-sized artificial antibodies (nanites) which can fight off any known virus, bacteria, or other disease. The nanites also aid the Automed system in rapidly healing wounds, allowing soldiers to quickly recover from, and fight through, even the most serious injuries. These beneficial nanites continue to replicate themselves inside the wearer of the armor, so wearers that have been exposed to their armor's nanites are immune to all sicknesses and can recover from the most grievous wounds in a surprisingly short time. Modular Upgrade System Operatives can add upgrades to their armor. There are a total of eleven upgrades that can be fitted onto the armor at one time. There are several different upgrades, and only up to five can be put onto one armor set. In addition to that, upgrades to some weapons are included in this, such as coating bullets in tungsten or a depleted-uranium jacketing. Power Source To power its highly advanced systems, the armor utilizes a miniature plasma/antimatter reactor, housed in the back of the armor. This reactor uses a fuel (primarily tritium or deuterium) and antimatter to create electricity. The fuel is kept in a plasma state, and is then injected into a magnetically contained charge of antimatter. Since antimatter is the opposite of matter, they mutually annihilate themselves, creating a large outburst of energy. The energy is stored in a "main" capacitor. This capacitor contains a large amount of energy; whenever it is needed, the energy can be transferred to smaller capacitors (for example, those powering the jetpack or artificial muscles) which will use the power. When the main capacitor is nearly empty, the reactor fires again to recharge it. Any leftover plasma from the explosion is stored in a magnetic container and used by the armor's plasma shields. The reactor does not need to be refueled with more antimatter and fuel for many years, allowing the operative to operate for extended periods of time. If the antimatter reactor is out of power, all nanites in the armor initiate an emergency power sequence that recycles the waste of the armor wearer and converts it to energy, enabling the armor to continue functioning in this manner for several weeks or until the wearer can replenish the antimatter reactor. Portable Survival Pack One last feature of the armor is the extremely small yet high capacity survival backpack. Located between the jetpack thrusters, the backpack houses the weapons for the soldier (some can be folded for more compact transport), ammunition, and weapon cleaning nano-tools. The backpack also carries two weeks worth of food and water for long-term missions. The food is compressed, freeze-dried, and stored in small compartments on the armor for easy access. The water is kept in cooled, sterile tanks for when the soldier needs it. Also contained in the backpack is a portable survival shelter. Armor Variations There are multiple variations of the standard NOVA Mobile Powered Assault Armor. Standard This is the standard issue armor used by the majority of NOVA operatives. All armor variations originate from this type. Stealth This variation retains all of the original's basic features, with further modifications made to facilitate extended covert operations. It is distinguished by its ability to bend light around it in a similar manner to that of the Spectre-class HES. It does so through the use of a personal cloaking device, allowing the operative to render him/herself invisible. The stealth abilities are aided by coolant systems woven into its lining, rendering its user invisible to infrared sensors. Because adhesive substances can prevent the use of cloaking, the suit can vibrate to shake them off. It should also be noted that the shield emitters have been dimmed for covert operations, however this has no effect on the performance of the shields. Heavy Modified to improve strength and defense at the cost of lessened agility, the Heavy Mobile Powered Assault Armor is worn by operatives that specialize in rapid assault tactics to quickly neutralize an enemy position through the use of heavy weaponry and demolitions. The armor is designed almost exclusively to utilize and alternatively to resist such heavy weapons. Trivia Mobile Powered Assault Armor was invented by innovative weapon-specialist, Kal Wardin. Category:User:Xel-Hassodin Category:Protective Gear